cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Jaduka
, , Crimean |regional_languages = Russian, German, Crimean, English |demonym = Jadukan |government_type = |ruler = Vladimir Domo De Dovo |rulertitle = King |formation_date = January 14, 2010 |formation_event = Independence |formation_date2 = January 17, 2010 |formation_event2 = International Recognition |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = None |national_animal = |population = 2,729,500 |ethnicity = Jadukan |currency = Jadukan Ruble |literacy = 100% |cctld = .jad |time_zone = |footnotes = }} The Kingdom of Jaduka is a country in northern . It is a constitutional monarchy ruled by the royal family (currently the House of Domo De Dovo headed by King Vladimir Domo De Dovo) and the Jadukastag (headed by the Prime Minister) that is split into 2 provinces (called Jadukastats) and one federal district. The capital city, Jadukagrad, is also the largest city in Jaduka. History Founding In the late night of January 14, 2010, then General Vladimir Domo De Dovo declared the North Province of Crimea Iso independent. Through the poor leadership of the Empress, the military of Crimea Iso fell into disrepair and was unable to stop the secession. Domo De Dovo immediately crowned himself King and used the former Crimean government buildings to hold the Jadukastag and other offices. Although officially founded on January 14, 2010, Jaduka was not recognized as a sovereign nation until January 17 when Vauleo-Buryatia presented the Special Independence Agreement to Jadukan leadership, which was promptly signed by the Prime Minister and King Domo De Dovo. The Zhukov Doctrine was also altered to allow for the independence. Acceptance into DOOM As the first act by the new King and the Jadukastag, the Jadukan government filed an official application into DOOM. In the early morning of January 15, the application was accepted and Jaduka became a member of DOOM. Dissolution The short lived Kingdom of Jaduka was invaded by a bolstered Vaule, once the short war was over, the prosecution of the Crimean-Jadukan people led to yet another revolution where the people, culture and language all but lost, formed the United Kingdom of Austrica. Government and Politics According to the Constitution, the King of Jaduka and the Jadukastag have equal power with each able to override the other. However, because the Prime Minister must be elected with approval from the King, the reigning monarch ultimately has full control of the government. .]] Foreign Relations See: Foreign Relations of Jaduka The Kingdom of Jaduka is currently a member of DOOM. As part of this alliance, Jaduka enjoys billions of dollars in aid from other member states. Military See: Armed Forces of Jaduka The Armed Forces of Jaduka (AFoJ) has the task of protecting Jaduka's borders and sovereignty. The King of Jaduka is the commander-in-chief of the AFoJ. The official head of the military, currently, is the General of the Jadukan Armed Forces. In the future, as more officials are elected by the people, a civilian will take the helm of the military. Wars and Conflicts Jaduka participated in its first foreign conflict on February 8, 2010 when the neighboring nation of Atlanta simultaneously declared war and attacked Jaduka with missiles in the late evening of February 8. Economy See: Economy of Jaduka Category:Kingdom of Jaduka